Bicycling is becoming more and more popular, both as a racing sport and as an exercise for body fitness. There are not enough bicycling paths to handle the growing numbers of bicyclers, and therefore, highways are commonly used for both bicycles and automobiles. For safety purposes as well as for lighting the way bicycles are now being equipped with small lightweight flashlights that provide an extraordinarily bright light from a small flashlight about 6 inches long and having a barrel about 0.75 inch in diameter.
There is in the prior art a flashlight holder for these new small flashlights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,805 discloses such a holder with a slotted spherical clamping member for holding the flashlight. This is more complex and more expensive than is necessary, and accordingly, there is a need for an improved holder.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel improved flashlight holder. It is another object to provide a simple, inexpensive clamp for attaching a flashlight to a bicycle handlebar. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.